


Operation Dumbdrop

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brady is not a demon, Dean is obvlivious, Evil!Kevin Tran, Hunters united, Implied Cheating, Kevin doesnt like kids, M/M, OFC - Freeform, Roofies, Sam is BAMF, Slash, takes place in Kanas, they are not related in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are married, they have a beautiful daughter named Meghan and are happy. When Sam wakes up the next morning there is a note left behind. Dean found out that Sam cheated, Sam doesn't remember. Sam decides to look for Dean and finds him staying with Kevin Tran, an ex lover of Dean's, also someone who knows what happened that night. now Sam must convince Dean that he didn't cheat and has to get his husband back, before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Dumbdrop

Waking up, I was expecting to feel Dean’s warm body next to mine. I, Sam Singer have been happily married to Dean Winchester for three years now and it couldn’t have been any better. I met Dean when I was hunting with my old man, Bobby who is also a friend of John, Dean’s father. After we defeated the ghost that was haunting the family Dean and I went out for drinks and the rest was history. Three years later Dean and I had adopted a baby girl named Meghan. We stopped hunting and was now living in Dean’s hometown of Lawrence, Kanas. It was nice, no one pried in our lives, and there were no demons, nothing. As I turned in the bed, there was a note on the pillow.

  
**_I’ve taken Meghan with me. Don’t look for me. I know what you did Sam. I can’t believe that you did this to me, to us. To your_ _family._** **Dean.**  


I threw the paper back on the pillow and rushed out of bed. Not bothering with clothes, I was in my bottoms and nothing more, I put on some shoes and grabbed my keys.

I knew where Dean would go. His mother’s. Even though John is hunting, Mary gave it up after her son Adam was born. He’s eighteen now and he keeps his mom and dad in contact with each other. But thinking along the way, I didn’t cheat on Dean, I wouldn’t do that. I remember having a few drinks with Brady, My ex last night and that was it. Dean was at a friend’s house, Meghan was with Mary. I was grateful that Mary lived just a few houses down. I knocked on the door, not knocking hastily so I didn’t alert Dean. Adam was the one that opened the door. He looked angry.

“What do you want Singer?” His voice was hostile.

“I need to speak with Dean.” I said trying to push past him but he didn’t budge.

“Dean’s not here.” “Look, I don’t have time for this.” I again tried to push past him but he still didn’t move.

“I told you. Dean isn’t here. He stopped by earlier, told us what happened and then left. I’m not telling you where they went. You can’t cheat on my brother and then expect to get him back. It’s better if you stay away from my brother and my niece.”

Adam slammed the door in my face and I headed back home. Where would he go? He wouldn’t go hunting, his dad doesn’t have a stable place to stay and the only family he had was here in town. I locked the door behind me when I entered the house. It seemed quiet without Dean and Meghan. I went through Dean’s dresser, trying to find some information and eventually I did. It was a letter from his ex- boyfriend Kevin Tran. I know that I should have felt some sort of jealousy that he was still in contact with his ex but hell, I cheated on him or at least from what everyone is saying with my ex. So I had no right. Kevin’s address was on the envelope. He was in Gardner, Kanas. It was 27 miles from here. Depending on what time that Dean left, which I believe was sometime around five am, I looked at the clock. 8: 00. Its forty-seven minutes from here to there. He should be there by now. I took a quick shower, threw on some clothes and got into my car. For forty-seven minutes I drove, I didn’t put on any music, I left my phone off.

And when I reached Gardner I was barely able to contain myself. I wanted to explain some things to him. I needed him to understand that I still loved him and I wasn’t going to give up on him so easily. After asking directions

I found Kevin’s house. Well, house is an understatement. It was more like a mansion among all of these other houses. Dean’s impala was in the driveway. I would scold him later when we got home about putting Meghan in that thing. I waited three minutes before getting out the car and knocking on his door. Kevin was dressed in nothing but a pair of shorts. He was sweating and my mind went straight to thinking that I interrupted something between those two.

‘What do you want Samuel?” Only Kevin would call me Samuel. Everyone else called me Sam, Dean called me Sammy.

“I need to see Dean. I need to…God damn. DEAN!” I called. Kevin closed the door as he walked out of the house.

“Shut up Samuel. You’ll wake Meghan.” He said.

“I want my daughter, and my husband back.” Kevin shook his head.

“Dean doesn’t want you back, I told him that you were no good the day before the wedding. But did he listen? No. he married you anyway. I was the only one good enough for Dean. No one else is worthy of him. No one. But luckily I’ve managed to convince him to see a divorce lawyer later today. Soon you won’t have him anymore, or Meghan.”

He laughed a sinister laugh. It all made sense now. Brady was in Alaska, he has been for the last three months, then out of nowhere he shows up. We went out to drink but I really don’t remember much.

“You did this didn’t you?”

“Not as dumb as I thought Singer. But who is going to believe you? Dean isn’t here to hear any of this. And you didn’t record it. He won’t believe you any other way. So Dear Samuel. Say good bye to your life as you know it. I’ll have the love of my life back along with a baby girl, or maybe not. I hate kids. I might convince him to send her away to boarding school. Maybe the Switzerland one, they take them at age three.”

Kevin turned and walked back into the house. I stood on the porch deciding what I was going to do. Kevin set me up, Dean left me and took my daughter. Soon he would try and divorce me. I had to stop Kevin, I just had too. No matter what. He was not going to ruin my family. …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


End file.
